DanTDM
Daniel Middleton (born ), often referred to as TheDiamondMinecart or DanTDM, is a very popular and family friendly British Minecraft YouTuber. About Dan has uploaded a total of more than 2,000 videos and is still increasing daily. He is known for his daily reviews as well as several Let's Play series including The Diamond Dimensions, a modpack put together by Dan himself as well as the latest series of Minecraft Xbox One, where he attempts to build a giant kingdom in survival, etc. He also makes vlogs, that he does every so often. He opened a YouTube channel especially for his vlogs, called MoreTDM. He also does Trayaurus videos in which Trayaurus is shown doing his pesky tasks (For example, sending Dan to prehistoric ages etc). He has recently started a Mini Challenge series where he and Dr.Trayaurus compete against each other in "Dr.Trayaurus' Challenge Colosseum". He also started Custom Mod Adventures, where Dan uses the mod and makes a story out of it. Dan is married to Jemma Middleton(also known as xXJemmaMXx) and they sometimes do videos together (e.g Husband vs. Wife Survival and Husband vs. Wife mini-games). Dan and Jemma also own two pugs, Ellie and Darcie. As of 2015, Ellie is two years old and Darcie is one year old. Dan also won a Kid's Choice Award 2015, and also was an award presenter the Bafta Game Awards 2015, and he also holds a world record in Rocket League for scoring the most goals in 'rookie' mode on 2v2 multiplayer! DanTDM has also broken his hand on September 28, 2015. Characters * Trayaurus, a childish scientist and Dan's pesky villager friend, he is mostly seen in mod showcases and Custom Mod Adventures helping Dan out. * Grim, his skeleton-wolf companion, in most Mod Showcases, often goes with DanTDM on an adventure. He was killed when Trayaurus put him in his duplicate machine that accidentally turned him into bones. However, Trayaurus soon built a machine that could revive Grim from the dead. The machine worked, however, left him as skeleton. Whenever he dies, he immediately respawns. Grim can never be truly gone now. * Craig The Mailman, a character who occasionally delivers crafting ingredients like he did in the iPod Mod. He seems mildly insane. He often says "HEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!" and he often picks up random items and uses them such as a banjo. * Sir Carrot, a carrot man from the Carrot Dimension. He always doing a little dance with his head and his arms. * McDuck, a chicken which appears extremely rarely in the DanTDM videos. Its last appearance was in TRAYAURUS' OPERATION * Denton, introduced in the Mutant Bugs mod. He got fired and is now portrayed as somewhat of a villain in the Secret Agent mod, the Robot Supersuit mod, at Insomnia 53 where Dan made a live Custom Mod Advenure titled TRAYAURUS GETS KIDNAPPED, the 2014 Dr Trayaurus' Christmas Countdown, and an live Custom Mod Adventure titled GREAT LONDON ROBBERY!! during MineCon 2015. He is the villain of the channel and is very evil and pesky. And now appears extremely rarely on Dan's videos. * Terrance, is a pig who lives in Trayaurus' Lab in the PC world of Minecraft. He wears a saddle and LOVES carrots. He appears rarely in the Dan's Mod Showcase Videos and Custom Mod Adventures, usually as a form of transport. * Terrance the 2nd was created after a pig who recently died in Dan's Xbox Survival Series. He still lives in The Lab. * Iron Man, an Iron Golem who lives in Dan's Xbox Survival Series. The first Iron Golem to be spawned was Iron Man. Minor Characters * Boris, a minor character who stole Dan's dog Casper and got jailed in Dan's Xbox Survival series. * Rosaline, Dan's wife in the Diamond Dimensions Modpack Survival Let's Play. She Died at Season 3 alongside with Craig. * Nikki, Dan's second wife and current wife as of marriage in Episode 223 in The Diamond Dimensions Modpack Survival Let's Play. * Craig, Dan's son in the Diamond Dimensions Modpack Survival Let's Play. He died at Season 3 alongside with Rosaline. * Toby, Dan's son in the Diamond Dimensions Modpack Survival Let's Play as of Episode 224 and named Toby in Episode 225 * Far, Dan's farmer clone in the Diamond Dimensions Modpack Survival Let's Play. * Ralph The Piggycorn, introduced in the 2014 Christmas countdown series and is used to compete in a race of presents. * Fin, the elf who was Dan's first present in the 2014 Christmas countdown, turned out to be a robot made by Denton to stop Christmas. * Trayaurus' Mom, introduced in TRAYAURUS AND THE WITCH and didn't appeared in the videos for a while until Minecraft | WIZARD TRAINING SCHOOL!! | Custom Mod Adventure and Minecraft | TRAYAURUS' MOM MOVES IN!! | Custom Mod Adventure. * Rosa, Dan's NPC fiancee before she died in The Diamond Dimensions Modpack Survival Let's Play. * Nicki, Toby's wife in the Diamond Dimensions Modpack survival Let's Play. This was discovered as of Episode 246 when Dan was looking at Toby's info list. * Luna and Jason, his two best friends in the minecraft high school series. * GranTDM, Dan's grandmother in one of his custom mod adventures. Mod Showcases TheDiamondMinecart's Mod Showcases are recommended among most because while he gets involved with the mod and shows it off, he sometimes even makes a story line to help your understanding of the mod and to make it funnier. His Mod Showcases are normally where he adds his characters, most often Dr. Trayaurus. Trayaurus is known for being a scientist, but also switches jobs according to the story line (e.g. The McDonald's Mod Showcase). He apparently isn't very intelligent according to Dan, probably because he didn't go to school when he was just a little villager. Dan currently has slowed down Mod Showcases production to mainly focus on Custom Mod Adventures and One Command Creations. His mod showcases mostly take place in Dr. Trayaurus' Lab. Diamond Dimensions A modpack modded survival made arranged by Dan, that adds bunch of new dimensions and mods to Minecraft. The aim is to visit as many dimensions as possible. At the moment, the series has over 240 videos now. Season 1 During the first season, some of the main mods included are the Twilight Forest Dimension, Grimoire Of Gaia 2, The Atum Desert Dimension, The Eternal Frost Dimension, The Lion King Mod, and the Galacticraft Mod. One of DanTDM faithful companion is Far, a pig farmer born by a Human Egg from the Clone Craft. Season 2 Season 2 of the Diamond Dimensions started at Episode 72. This time, the Diamond Dimensions has 62 mods and is now for 1.6.4, however it's not available for public release, yet, as Dan would need to ask permission from over 25 modders. One of the bugs is crashing when using a sword with sharpness as mentioned on his twitter(@DiamondMinecart), which was fixed later on. He recently got a spider pet, which sadly, his son Craig killed, and a battle pig named Baconator. He had multiple attempts to have a second child, but the first baby glitched, and then the next one got killed. Fortunately, he has successfully created a daughter called Trinity. His son Craig had a wife named Stephanie, but she died at the same time as his 3rd child, Alexis by the Uvaraptors, which Dan calls them rainbow-chickens. Following, after some trips to the Erebus Dimension and death, his daughter Trinity permanently ran away, making Craig his only child during this season. Season 3 Season 3 of the the Diamond Dimensions started at Episode 135. There are 45 mods and it is made possible for 1.7.9, it is still not ready for public release yet, as Dan has to seek permission from over 30 modders. Dan had decided for some new fresh air, so this was the first season to restart the Diamond Dimension series aka Starting a new world. On Epsiode 145, while Dan was searching for gun powder, he finds his son Craig and his wife Rosaline had died from a raid of hostile mobs. The raid also killed all of the fellow villagers. Dan has also visited the Haven Dimension and he also made a Jet pack to travel around and prevent himself from falling. Later, he changes it with the Morph mod and Keeses (a bat in the Zelda mod). Minecraft: Story Mode In his new series. Dan's Minecraft: Story Mode Playthrough was very popular too. He has played every single episodes. He died in Minecraft: Story Mode twice. And this playthrough is (probably) first series that he cried after Reuben the Pig died in Episode 4: A Block and a Hard Place.He also became a voice actor for his own character for episode 6. The Sims 4 Dan started a series named The Sims 4. There are currently 27 episodes and it has very good reviews. There are a total of 6 sims in the household. There are 2 families, Dan and his wife Katrina, and Dr Trayaurus and his wife Bristol and their 3 children, Herbert, Ralph,and Amira. Ralph and Amira were both twins and were called Rambunctious Scamps. Not much things have changed since, though Dan did age up Ralph and Amira. The series went on hiatus, but went back as a new series, where he would set off a business with the newest expansion pack of the game, Get to Work. Ralph is killed by embarrassment while Dan was waiting to try out Trayaurus's newest job. Ironically, Ralph's death was seconds after Dan agreed to himself that he'd move Ralph and Amira out. THE SIMS 2 Dan Started a New Series named The Sims 2, There Are Currently 7 Episodes. Pocket Edition Series Dan started a Pocket Edition series after he broke his hand and couldn't play PC minecraft, currently in the series he has two dogs and a crazy cat that continuously jumps on his bed. He traveled to the nether but where his portal put him was pretty terrible as he was close to the top of the nether and the fall would kill him if he jumped down (which it eventually did). On episode #18, he inadvertently found a dungeon with a spider spawner. Quotes * "Good byyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeee!!"(Outro) * "C'mere you lil' punk!" * "HEY! NO!" * "Get outta here!" * "High five Craig!" * "I'm not gonna lie..." * "...we are gonna be in MAJOR trouble!" * "So rude.." * "Oh...God..." * "Let's do this!" * "Lets go up to see what's going down" from DEFEND THE TESTIFACATE! * "TRAYAURUS!!" * "FROM SPACEEE!" from LASER CREEPER ROBOT DINOS MOD * "Oh Geez!" * " There's only one way to find out. " * "Ow! My face! My absolute face!!!" from LUCKY BLOCKS MOD * "Let's call his mum a llama, shall we?" from TRAYAURUS STARTS A FIGHT! | The Sims 4 Gameplay * "Oh my goodness!" * "Hey everyone! Dan here, from The Diamond Minecart and welcome to .....(Series Name/Game Name)!" * "What the hell is that? WHO ARE YOU?!"(When he finds someone or something scary) * "Oh yeah.... Oh yeah this is good...." * "...POOP HAMMER!!!" * "Making this is gonna hurt... Owwww...Owww...." from The Diamond Dimensions Modpack Survival Let's Play * "The red one has been chosen!" from Would You Rather | Super Sour CHALLENGE!! * "Awww yeah!" Dogs Dan has got a lot of dogs. There are so many they deserve their own section on this page! * Grim. A skeleton dog in his mod showcases. * Casper. A dog that was almost turned into food by Boris in Xbox. * Minor Dogs named Oliver and Olivia. Dan's other dogs in Xbox. * Hunter and Lexi''. His dogs from Minecraft PE. '' * Dog. Name of Dan's dog in his modded survival. Sadly died since he didn't have time to heal him * Unnamed dog. This dog from his Diamond Dimension series he used in the Twilight forest to explore a labyrinth. Dan, sadly, killed him by accident while trying to kill another mob. * Widget. Dan's dog in whitelisted pixel core server (Series Ended) which he got as reward in Think's Scavenger Hunt THINK'S SCAVENGER HUNT | Minecraft: Pixelmon Mod w/ DanTDM! [#24] * Darcie and Ellie. His dogs in real life otherwise knows as the pugs. * Hugo. A pug Dan and Jemma are fostering until he gets an owner. * Dennis, a dog Dan has in the Diamond Dimensions modpack survival Let's Play. List Of Subscriber Milestones TDM Hit 1,000 Subscribers On December 1, 2012. TDM Hit 2,500 Subscribers On January 25, 2013. TDM Hit 5,000 Subscribers On March 2, 2013. TDM Hit 7,500 Subscribers On March 16, 2013. TDM Hit 10,000 Subscribers On March 31, 2013. TDM Hit 25,000 Subscribers On May 12, 2013. TDM Hit 50,000 Subscribers On May 25, 2013. TDM Hit 75,000 Subscribers On June 14, 2013. TDM Hit 100,000 Subscribers On June 23, 2013. TDM Hit 200,000 Subscribers On July 10, 2013. TDM Hit 300,000 Subscribers On July 28, 2013. TDM Hit 400,000 Subscribers On August 12, 2013. TDM Hit 500,000 Subscribers On August 24, 2013. TDM Hit 600,000 Subscribers On September 14, 2013. TDM Hit 700,000 Subscribers On October 10, 2013. TDM Hit 800,000 Subscribers On November 5, 2013. TDM Hit 900,000 Subscribers On November 22, 2013. TDM Hit 1 Million Subscribers On December 3, 2013. TDM Hit 2 Million Subscribers On April 2, 2014. TDM Hit 3 Million Subscribers On July 19, 2014. TDM Hit 4 Million Subscribers On October 21, 2014. TDM Hit 5 Million Subscribers On February 5, 2015. TDM Hit 6 Million Subscribers On April 25, 2015. TDM Hit 7 Million Subscribers On July 9, 2015. TDM Hit 8 Million Subscribers On September 20, 2015. TDM Hit 9 Million Subscribers On January 4, 2016. TDM Hit 10 Million Subscribers On March 25, 2016. TDM Hit 11 Million Subscribers On June 4, 2016. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Ten Million Subscribers